Bezimienny a nieśmiertelny
Stał ukończony, w Paestum, róż ogrodzie, Chram Neptunowy — i mistrz siadł, by śnić. Wsparta oń żona, o kwiatu urodzie, Z żółtej przęślicy błogo snuła nić. Nasłuchiwała, jak z gór, gdzie się kręcą Trzód szare pasma, brzmiał fletniowy sen, I szeptała mu z radością dziecięcą, Cienki a gładki kręcąc w palcach len: „Po brzegi pełna czara szczęścia ninie! Mąż, co do Naxos ma mię w dom swój wieść, Morskiemu bogu stworzył cud-świątynię, Nieśmiertelności bierze z sobą cześć!” Z powagą w oku mąż przerwie marzenia: „Mów lepiej: wkrótce uniesie nas czas, A nieco później zwieje ślad imienia, Gdy chram stać będzie, jako stanął raz! Myślisz, że sztukmistrz w świętej tworzeń chwili Już wsłuchan w tłumów klask i chwalczy krzyk? On nad swem wnętrzem jedynie się chyli, A cały świat mu wtedy z oczu znikł! Krwią płacze pieśniarz. gdy mu głębin duszy, Błysków wieczności nie dał wcielić traf: Ale piorunnie każdy wiersz go wzruszy, Gdzie całą istność swą dobył na jaw! W tych złotych wierszach drga on, żyje trwale. Nieśmiertelności? pragnie! ale zważ: Dla swego tworu, nie dla siebie wcale, — Sztukmistrza imię w d z i e l e jego masz! Istniał - że Homer? Co najwyżej w mycie — A po dziś żyje w burzy gniewów, zgód. Żył w jego skroniach dotąd czuję bicie! Imieniem jego grom iliadzkich ód.” Powstał, by odejść; ale ona rączo Za płaszcz go wstrzyma i z uśmiechem, gdzie Sto psot, drwin, figlów w jedynym się łączą Filucim błysku, zaczepnie go tnie: „Patrz, na kolumnie, tu z boku, twe imię! Jeśli jest szczerą pycha tamtych słów, Wybierz z narzędzi ludzi swych olbrzymie Młocisko jakie — i zmiażdż napis ów!” Zwrócił się ku niej i spojrzał surowo; Siedziała cicho, jakby nigdy nic, Gładząc na palcu lnianą przędzę płową, A okiem goniąc gon masztowych świéc. Zgiął się porywczo, pochwycił ze strony Młot co największy, a tak trzymał trzon Kurczowo w dłoni, że przegub sprężony Na wosk mu zbielał! I spadł młot jak dzwon. Trysnęły iskry z podłoża kolumny, Pod stopy mistrza druzgów ostrych złam Na marmur stopni posypał się dumny — Imienia jego już nie nosił chram. Przęśl rzuci z krzykiem młoda jego żona, Do nóg jak ścięty wali mu się słup, Na szczętach sławy, co w druzgi zmiażdżona, Namiętnie przylgnie do kolan i stóp: „Teraz”, zawoła, „słów na szczęście niéma, Jakie do Naxos powieźć z sobą mam — Teraz mam w mężu po stokroć olbrzyma! Imieniem jego odtąd: w P a e s t u m c h r a m !” Zmierzch zapadł. Drobne, bez żagli, czółenko Z flagą Naxosu odpłynęło w dal, Powolne wiosła poniosły je miękko, Gdzie z łuną słońca spływa przestwór fal. Lat przeszło tysiąc zbiegł w czasów strumieniu, Gdzie było Paestum, zieleń kwietnych łąk, Ale chram stoi; pasterz w jego cieniu Gędźbą przyrodę uwesela wkrąg. Starego mistrza nie zna nikt nazwiska; Lecz spójrz ku jasnym, smukłym blankom wzwyż: Sam on tam w życiu i mocy wybłyska — I radość twórcza lśni wiecznie śród cisz! Dawny to, znany, ukochany brat, Druh, co z młodzieńczych pozostał nam lat. Kategoria:Verner von Heidenstam Kategoria:Przekłady poezji Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku szwedzkim